A Normal Day With The Akatsuki
by OscarMerrinoz96
Summary: Well, this is my first fanfiction ever, so I hope you'll like it! This is about how would it be a day with the Akatsuki  Forgive my errors, explanation inside.


Hey guys, hello everybody! This is my very first fanfiction and it is a one-shot about what I think would be a day for the Akatsuki...

P.S.: I'm sorry for some grammar errors, but I'm Italian and I don't speak english very often, so be patient, I'll do the best that I can... Enjoy the story!

A NORMAL DAY WITH THE AKATSUKI

-Hey guys, I'm hungry!- screamt Hidan from the living room

-Me too! Who will cock today?- said a half of Zetsu

But the other one didn't agree: - Oh, come on, why should we eat? I'm not hungry...- And after those words, Zetsu began to argue with...Zetsu.

-I can cook, if you want me to! Tobi is good at cooking!- said the "not-so-good-boy"

-No thanks Tobi...the last time we aet a duck...-

-What... wasn't it good?-

-No, it was alive!- responded Kisame

-It tasted good, though...-

-if you say so...anyways, Konan, can you save us all from the culinary fury of Tobi?- screamt the cod.

-No! The last time there were pieces of paper!- said Hidan

-I would like to see you, if you were made of paper!- yelled the only girl in the Akatsuki, glaring at those crazy men.

-It's okay if I cook?- said Deidara -Are you okay with the chicken and then the pudding?-

-Yeah, but please, don't put the clay into it...The last time you spotted yourself with oil, you swore, and the table made a big BOOM, remember? I know that you think that it taste better with it, but take it easy man, okay?- said Itachi

-Okay...but you don't know what you are missing...- said the blonde one, heading towards the kitchen.

After the lunch, Tobi proposed, looking at Sasori – Now... can we play tennis?-

-Not even if I was dead...we are criminals, not playful kids-

-Okay...then can we play with the cars?- Sasori was about to let out the fury inside of him, but he managed to keep himself calm, saying just -only if we can run over someone-

-No silly, just to make them win the ride!- screamt the big lollipop, while Sasori turned his head to Pain – Why don't we have more missions?-

-Boh, I didn't want to do it anymore...now I want to devote to my pony!-said one of the bodies dreamily.

-Toby, can we go to eat the cake on the lawn?- the answer was immediate -Of course, Tobi loves cakes!- and the two went out arm in arm, singing "I see little ponies in my dreams"

-He is not the same anymore...and now, what can we do?-said Konan.

-I've got an idea: we abduct Sai, force him to turn some ponies on the paper to the reality and then we kill those stupid beasts!- said Hidan, brandishing a scythe. Without waiting an answer, he screamt – But I don't need your help, I can do that on my own!-while saying this he destroyed the door, running towards the Leaf Village, screaming like a crazy.

-I'll stop him- said Kisame -before the situation goes out of hands- and he ran too, chasing Hidan.

-I'm going to end my puzzle! Can you help me Sasori?- said the blonde member of the Akatsuki, heading towards his room, followed by Sasori.

-I'm going to make some sushi. Can you come with me, Kisame?- said the emo with vengeful gaze.

-Oh, sure! But why that gaze?- said the half-fish, with a perplexed face.

-You'll find out soon, my friend- said him, with a knife in his left hand.

-I'm going to sleep- said Zetsu, that for once wasn't arguing with himself.

At the same moment, Pain and Tobi came in, eyes filled with tears, with Hidan that was laughing loudly. Then, when he stopped laughing (about ten minutes later) said –it was..ahahahah...too far to the village, so I...ahahahahah...I tore up the drawings ahahahah, it was very fun!-

Deidara and Sasori came in too, running with smiles on their faces -We ended the puzzle! We were very fast!-

-But if it took...ahahahah...three months to end it!

-And what's wrong? The box said "from 2 to 6 years", we were fast!- said, beating five with the red one.

Itachi came out of the kitchen saying -Come on it's dinner time. Today sushi!-

Kakuzu, who was back when he had seen Hidan came back, said -Ehm, Itachi...why the sushi is blue?-


End file.
